


Тогда и сейчас (Then and Now)

by PulpFiction



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 15:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PulpFiction/pseuds/PulpFiction
Summary: А вдруг Лестрейд и Шерлок в прошлом были замужем друг за другом?





	Тогда и сейчас (Then and Now)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Then and Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/360974) by [yalublyutebya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalublyutebya/pseuds/yalublyutebya). 



Джон никогда не проводил столько много времени наедине с Лестрейдом, и сейчас ощущал определенную неловкость, сидя с ним бок о бок в приемном отделении больницы, пока Шерлоку извлекали из живота осколки только что уничтоженного бассейна. К счастью, травмы оказались незначительными. Сам он отделался ушибом ключицы и поверхностными порезами, за что возблагодарил свою счастливую звезду. От выпущенной пули взорвалась только часть семтекса, что было чистым везением. Если бы взрывчатка сработала по полной, рассказывать историю было бы некому.

Майкрофт ушел, как только выяснил, что брату ничего не угрожает, но инспектор остался. Джона это слегка удивило с учетом немного напряженных отношений между полицейскими и детективом, но в выражении лица Лестрейда явно угадывалось беспокойство, и Джон прекратил об этом размышлять. Оставалось только ждать.

Примерно через час Лестрейд отправился на поиски чего-нибудь горяченького и вернулся с двумя стаканчиками чая. Вручил один Джону.

— Спасибо!

— Не стоит. Ничего не могу сказать о качестве, но, по крайней мере, он горячий.

Джон улыбнулся и отхлебнул чай. Еще несколько минут прошли в неловком молчании. Он очередной раз оглядел комнату и плакаты, которые прочел, по крайней мере, трижды, вернулся взглядом к инспектору, который устало кемарил на стуле, сложив на груди руки и опустив голову. Джон попытался применить дедуктивный способ, чтобы узнать что-нибудь новое об этом человеке, и заметил кольцо на левой руке.

— Я не знал, что вы женаты, — проговорил он, разглядывая необычный рисунок на кольце.

Лестрейд посмотрел на свой палец, потом на Джона.

— Честно говоря, разведен, — признался он со слабой улыбкой.

— Прошу прощения.

— Все нормально. Мы разошлись… по обоюдному согласию. Наверное, кольцо стоило бы снять, но оно приносит пользу. Оберегает от нежелательного внимания.

Джон обрадовался. Теперь, когда тема для разговора была найдена, а собеседник охотно ее поддержал, он продолжил.

— Дети есть?

Лестрейд слегка улыбнулся и покачал головой.

— Нет.

Джон не знал, как расценить улыбку, сопровождающую эти слова, и нахмурился. Инспектор рассмеялся.

— Я забыл упомянуть, что это был не брак, а гражданское партнерство.

— О! — вот это сюрприз! — Понятно…

Теперь вместо воображаемой миссис Лестрейд появился некий мистер Лестрейд, но Джон, сколько ни старался, не смог его себе представить.

— Это вы ожидаете Шерлока Холмса?

Мужчины встали, услышав вопрос медсестры, и приготовились ее выслушать.

****

— Где моя чековая книжка? — Джон подошел к столу и открыл один из битком набитых ящиков.

— Откуда мне знать? — Шерлок вышел из спальни и плюхнулся на диван с меньшей, чем обычно, резкостью, видимо из-за швов на боку.

— Как… — Джон оборвал себя и повернулся к соседу по квартире. — Ты брал ее на днях, чтобы сравнить корешки или что-то в этом роде. Я же сказал, что мне она понадобится.

— Где-то здесь, — предложил тот пренебрежительно, вытаскивая из-под дивана книгу и открывая ее.

Джон закатил глаза и вернулся к ящику. Вытащил бумаги, степлер, кажется, старинную брошь, кучу газетных вырезок.

— Очень смешно… — пробормотал он, извлекая на свет божий конверт, закрытый по краю скрепками. В конверте оказалось золотое кольцо. Заинтересовавшись, он вынул его и сразу вспомнил уникальный дизайн.

— Я знаю, что в приступе раздражения ты любишь таскать у Лестрейда вещи, но не думаешь ли ты, что кража обручального кольца — это чересчур? — Джон повернулся к Шерлоку, демонстрируя находку.

Не отрываясь от книги, тот ответил:

— Это не кольцо Лестрейда.

— Я видел это кольцо три дня назад у него на пальце.

— Нет, — возразил Шерлок, по-прежнему глядя в книгу. — Этого кольца ты не видел. Ты видел аналогичное, на два размера больше.

Джон посмотрел на кольцо, потом на Шерлока.

— Допустим, но зачем ты стащил кольцо у бывшего мужа Лестрейда?

Консультирующий детектив громко вздохнул и, наконец, поднял глаза.

— Неужели ты действительно такой тугодум? — отрезал он, вскочил на ноги. Схватил кольцо и надел на свой палец. — Видишь теперь? — он помахал рукой, снял кольцо и положил в карман халата. Вернулся к дивану и осторожно на него опустился.

Наступила тишина. Джон изо всех сил пытался связать эти слова, кольцо, смущенную улыбку Лестрейда и…

— Вы. Ты и Лестрейд.

Шерлок лишь закатил глаза.

— Вы были женаты.

— Если ты собираешься говорить очевидное, мне остается попросить тебя уйти.

Джон покачал головой, стряхивая оцепенение.

— Ты был замужем за Лестрейдом! — в устремленном на него взгляде мелькнула угроза, и Джон поднял руки, сдаваясь, — Прости, просто… я понятия не имел. Почему ты мне не сказал?

— Несущественно.

— Но это…

Джон даже не знал, что собирался сказать, кроме как озвучить абсолютно сюрреалистическую идею о том, что самопровозглашенный социопат был с кем-то в браке, тем более с инспектором полиции. Шерлок испустил тяжкий вздох.

— Отвечаю на вопросы, которые, несомненно, у тебя появились. Мы были вместе четыре с половиной года, женаты три года, развелись чуть более четырех месяцев назад. Нет, я не менял фамилии, он тоже. Да, об этом все знают.

Закончив монолог, Шерлок вернулся к книге с выражением, однозначно говорившим, что вопрос закрыт окончательно.

****

Через пять дней Лестрейд положил конец вынужденному больничному консультирующего детектива и вызвал его на место преступления с пятью телами и мертвой собакой. К вящему раздражению Шерлока, Джон теперь большую часть времени наблюдал за бывшими супругами, без сомнения, пытаясь найти новое значение в каждом слове и жесте. Этот невыносимый человек, казалось, так и не поверил, несмотря на то, что ему вчера швырнули на колени конверт с фотографиями скромной гражданской церемонии и еще некоторыми снимками разных лет. Затем Шерлок ушел. Вернулся он в пустую квартиру, а конверт лежал на кровати.

Шерлок стоял у трупа в глубокой задумчивости, решительно игнорируя взгляд своего квартирного соседа. Лестрейд подошел и встал рядом. 

— Милые бранятся? — спросил он с улыбкой. Шерлок злобно взглянул на него и снова углубился в изучение тела.

— Джон нашел мое обручальное кольцо, — сказал он, рассматривая «защитные» травмы на запястьях жертвы.

— А…

Наступила пауза. Лестрейд по очереди посмотрел на обоих обитателей квартиры 221Б.

— Возможно, тебе следовало признаться ему сразу, — тихо произнес он, «как я тебя и предупреждал» повисло в воздухе.

— Не понимаю, как бы это отразилось на нашей дружбе. Или моей работе.

— Нет, — ответил Лестрейд со смехом, — нет, конечно, ты этого не понимаешь.

Шерлок одарил инспектора еще одним хмурым взглядом, но тот отошел к Донован, и детективу ничего не оставалось, как хмуриться самому себе.

Через двадцать минут они покинули место преступления и отправились на поздний ужин к Анджело. Шерлок съел немного пасты и отодвинул блюдо. Нужно было подумать, но пристальный взгляд Джона его отвлекал.

— Что случилось? — выпалил он угрожающе. К сожалению, на бывшего военного врача эти трюки не действовали.

— Ты по-прежнему его уважаешь. Это был развод по обоюдному согласию. В конце концов, вы продолжаете работать вместе.

Шерлок поднял бровь с досадой и удивлением, ожидая последующего вывода.

— И ты… — Джон немного поколебался, затем продолжил. — Ты все еще беспокоишься о нем. Определенным образом. Наверное, не так, как раньше, но достаточно… Думаю, он беспокоится о тебе, вот почему он остался в больнице, вот почему терпит тебя.

Дедуктивные способности Джона становились все лучше и лучше, иногда вызывая восторг Шерлока, но прямо сейчас — раздражение.

— Я не бессердечен, — ответил он тихо и отвернулся к окну, — что бы ты обо мне ни думал. В конце концов, поэтому я и вышел замуж. Он вышел за меня по собственной воле, уверяю тебя, хотя трудно вообразить, что кто-нибудь может в меня влюбиться, — в этих словах прозвучало плохо скрытое презрение, ведь были люди, которые именно так и считали.

— Нет, — тихо ответил Джон, — нет, совсем нетрудно, Шерлок.

В выражении его лица промелькнуло что-то, похожее на печаль, Шерлок не успел разобраться. Джон вернулся к еде, а Шерлок опять уставился в окно, пытаясь успокоить мятущиеся мысли.

****

Едва войдя домой, Грег понял, что что-то случилось. В гостиной он увидел Шерлока, растянувшегося на диване со сложенными под подбородком руками. Сколько раз его встречало дома это зрелище! Инспектор снял пальто и повесил на вешалку. Шерлок даже не отреагировал.

— Знаешь, большинство людей не считают решение суда о разводе приглашением заваливаться к бывшему супругу, когда заблагорассудится, — заявил Лестрейд, подходя к дивану. Шерлок, наконец, поднял глаза. — Двигайся, я с ног валюсь.

С едва слышным вздохом Шерлок принял сидячее положение, оставив свои длинные ноги на диване. Грег закатил глаза, но уместил себя в освободившемся пространстве, устало откинувшись на спинку. День был долгим, и, судя по зловещему молчанию Шерлока и его непонятному настроению, еще не кончился. К удивлению Лестрейда, Шерлок начал наваливаться на него, и Грег автоматически поднял руку, давая возможность опустить голову себе на плечо. Напряженные плечи Холмса свидетельствовали о том, что случилось что-то неладное. Из нескольких лет совместной жизни Грег вынес, что Шерлок иногда нуждался в простой физической близости. Правда, он так и не научился задавать об этом вопросы.

— Дело? — решил он начать с простого.

— Нет, — Шерлок слегка расслабился, когда понял, что на его странном поведении заострять внимание не будут. Объяснения не последовало, и Грег нежно улыбнулся. Они проходили эту сцену сто тысяч раз. Шерлок, в конце концов, расскажет, что у него на уме.

— Значит, ты просто решил влезть в мою квартиру, потому что считаешь этот диван более удобным? — спросил Грег, пытаясь сохранить серьезность. Шерлок фыркнул и скрестил руки на груди. Этот жест был инспектору слишком хорошо знаком. Спокойного сна сегодня может и не случиться.

— Почему ты здесь? — тихо спросил он, накрыв ладонью его руки.

— Дома слишком шумно.

Шерлок обычно так отвечал, когда его отвлекали от мыслей. Он часто жаловался на шум, даже когда они были в доме одни.

— Что сделал Джон?

— Этот человек невыносим! — выпалил Шерлок. — Вечно суетится, заваривает чай, заставляет есть, трясется над чистотой и делает все эти бессмысленные, никому не нужные вещи.

Грег улыбнулся. Шерлок иногда вел себя как подросток, и тогда Грег ощущал себя стариком.

— Попроси его подыскать себе другую квартиру, — предложил Лестрейд, точно зная, что услышит в ответ. Шерлок напрягся.

— Я не хочу…

Предложение осталось не законченным, но смысл был ясен.

— Он тебе нравится.

— Его можно терпеть. Он думает, что может сделать меня лучше. Прямо как ты.

Грег улыбнулся.

— Тебе он действительно нравится. И ты ему нравишься.

— Не будь смешным, — мгновенно ответил Шерлок, и после небольшого колебания добавил. — Он мой друг. И по-любому натурал.

Теперь Грег рассмеялся, и Шерлок изумленно посмотрел ему в лицо.

— Послушай, — инспектор изо всех сил пытался успокоиться, — даже если он натурал, в чем я сильно сомневаюсь, это плохой аргумент с твоей стороны.

Шерлок начал было протестовать, но Грег жестом заставил его замолчать.

— Я знаю тебя. Я видел, как ты смотришь на него.

— Не знаю, что ты имеешь в виду.

— Просто скажи ему.

— Я не…

— Нет, смотришь. И он тоже.

— Что?

— Я видел, как он смотрит на тебя. Жаль, что ты никак не займешься делом, иначе давно оказались бы в постели.

Шерлок моргнул раз, другой, и Грег улыбнулся. Как приятно было найти способ заткнуть самого Холмса!

— Ты не… — начал Шерлок, откашлялся, отвернулся, затем нерешительно продолжил. — Ты думаешь, он не натурал?

— У него свидание с Грегсоном в следующий вторник.

— С Грегсоном?! — воскликнул Шерлок в ярости. — Когда же он…

Он смолк на полуслове, прокручивая в голове последнее расследование. Да, Джон и Грегсон стояли рядом. Шерлок тогда был настолько занят своим великолепием, что даже не заметил флирта, обмена номерами и краткого мучительного взгляда, который Джон бросил на Шерлока, прежде чем сунуть бумажку с номером телефона в карман.

— Мне кажется, он устал ждать, — сочувственно сказал Грег.

Шерлок растерялся, и Лестрейд в приступе нежности к этому чудаку сжал ему руку.

— Он был так потрясен мыслью о нашем браке... — пробормотал Шерлок, продолжая обрабатывать воспоминания.

— Ты проявлял интерес хоть кому-нибудь с того момента, как вы стали соседями? Ходил на свидания? С кем-нибудь флиртовал, но не как часть расследования?

— Нет.

— Тебя трудно понять, Шерлок, особенно когда дело касается отношений.

Детектив задумался, потом робко уставился на диван.

— Возможно... Я сказал ему, что женат на работе, что сделало… мою сексуальную ориентацию несколько… двусмысленной.

Грег рассмеялся, а Шерлок криво улыбнулся.

— Я давно тебя таким не видел, — тихо сказал Грег, — и беспокоился. Я считаю, что ты обездолишь себя, если сосредоточишься только на работе.

Шерлок поднял глаза, и Грег ответил мягкой улыбкой и пожатием руки.

— Он тебе подходит.

Шерлок размышлял несколько минут, затем ответил.

— Спасибо.

Наклонился и целомудренно поцеловал бывшего супруга в губы, потом встал, пристально посмотрел ему в глаза. Улыбнувшись, ушел.

****

На следующем месте преступления стало ясно, что отношения между Шерлоком и его соседом резко изменились. Грег облегченно вздохнул, порадовавшись, что они, наконец, перестали ходить вокруг да около. Оба просто лучились счастьем. Грег хотел было что-то спросить, но остановился, когда увидел, что Шерлок тайком провел пальцами по запястью Джона, и оба обменялись улыбками. На шее Джона под воротничком он заметил засос. Лестрейд был очень рад за обоих, но не мог не отметить, что некоторые привычки (или пристрастия) не меняются.

Хоть парочка и старалась это скрыть, но остальные быстро заметили и внешний вид, и случайные прикосновения, и улыбки. Салли бросила на Грега взволнованный взгляд, но тот лишь покачал головой. Он не лукавил, когда говорил, что развод был правильным выбором. Они с Шерлоком несколько месяцев жили отдельно, прежде чем прийти к этому решению, в итоге расстались хорошими друзьями. За время совместной жизни констебль, который хотел что-то изменить, и гений, который пытался победить наркоманию, стали совершенно другими людьми. Они созрели, нашли свое место в жизни и переросли ту страсть, которая связала их много лет назад.

Грег не жалел ни об одной минуте из проведенного вместе времени. Шерлок толкал его вперед, бросал вызов, по-своему любил и превратил в того, кем он стал сегодня. Напротив Лестрейда тоже стоял другой человек — наркоман превратился в необыкновенного, великолепного, уверенного в себе, благородного мужчину, который, вне сомнения, станет еще более великим и даже легендарным, если рядом будет Джон — верный, решительный, справедливый и тоже благородный.

Они встретились взглядами, и Шерлок улыбнулся одной из своей искренних, мягких и очень редких улыбок. Грег улыбнулся в ответ, согретый отзвуками общего прошлого и старой и новой любовью. Он продолжал любить Шерлока и восхищаться им, но глава их истории закончилась. Шерлок Холмс станет великим человеком, но теперь Грег Лестрейд будет наблюдать за развитием его новой главы только со стороны.


End file.
